First Valentine
by hibalicious
Summary: "Karena itu hari kasih sayang, maka biasanya orang-orang saling menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Kufufufu.. Dengan bercinta—" Ia mendadak terbatuk. "—maksudku, dengan memberi coklat pada orang yang disayangi. Kufufu.." Sequel dari You're My Wife. Wait What?


**A/N : **Yay, ronde kedua spesial Valentine o3o Tadinya mau bikin 3, tapi mari kita lihat apakah saya kuat bikin 3 dalam seminggu? _*jengjengjeng* _Btw, Milady, ini sequel dari **You're My Wife. Wait, What?** Yang pedo!Muku sama shota!Hiba itu lho XDD Yang belum baca saya saranin baca dulu ihiy. Takut-takut ada yang nyambung ke sana XDD

Jaa-selamat baca o3o

**Summary : **"Karena itu hari kasih sayang, maka biasanya orang-orang saling menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Kufufufu.. Dengan bercinta—" Ia mendadak terbatuk. "—maksudku, dengan memberi coklat pada orang yang disayangi. Kufufu.."

**Note :** **Mukuro; 20 y/o. Hibari; 8 y/o. **Hibari di sini adalah Hibari yang masih kecil, polos dan sudah sedikit _jinak_ pada Mukuro.

.

.

.

* * *

**- First Valentine -**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hint pasangan__** Pedo!69/Shota!18**_

_Hati hati dengan __**kemungkinan**__**OOC dan typo, Shounen-ai, PEDOFILLA!Muku, Jinak!Hiba, Hubungan dengan jarak umur jauh, AU.

* * *

**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Valentine itu apa?"

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil memandang anak kecil di sebelahnya, Mukuro melipat koran yang sebelumnya ia baca dan melepas kacamatanya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu. Pikiran di kepalanya masih bergulung tentang bagaimana anak itu bisa mengetahui kata 'Valentine'.

Hei, masalahnya tahun lalu bocah itu tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hari di tanggal 14 itu.

Apa si kecilnya itu terlalu banyak menonton acara televisi? Padahal tahun lalu mereka melewati tanggal 14 biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa Hibari tau istilah 'Valentine' itu. Yah—walaupun sebenarnya tahun lalu Mukuro membuat kue coklat untuk dimakan bersama. Tapi sungguh—waktu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Valentine. Dan dari mana ia—

"Tahu dari Dino-sensei."

—Anak itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak Mukuro ungkapkan.

Mengangguk pelan, Mukuro mengelus dagunya. Dino-sensei. Orang yang diketahui sebagai wali kelas Kyouyanya itu entah kenapa sering membuat Hibari menanyakan sesuatu pada Mukuro. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Hibari kecilnya itu bertanya apa pengertian dari 'herbivora', yang katanya ia tahu istilah tersebut dari Dino-sensei.

Sekarang Dino-sensei itu membuat Hibari menanyakan apa arti Valentine.

"Valentine itu—"

Nama orang.

Ah, bukan. Bukan itu yang Hibari tanyakan.

"—bisa dibilang hari kasih sayang, begitu." Mukuro mengetuk pelan dagunya. "Tanggal 14 nanti." Ia segera menambahkan.

Hibari mengangguk pelan sambil menepuk kepalan tangannya di telapak tangan yang satunya. "Apa yang dilakukan?"

Mengangkat alisnya, Mukuro asal menjawab, "Karena itu hari kasih sayang, maka biasanya orang-orang saling menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Kufufufu.. Dengan bercin—"

Ia mendadak terbatuk.

"—maksudku, dengan memberi coklat pada orang yang disayangi. Kufufu.."

Hibari kembali mengangguk pelan dengan wajah polosnya, tanpa mempedulikan kata yang terpotong sebelum Mukuro terbatuk tadi. "Dino-sensei menyuruh membawa coklat besok." Ia berkata dengan bibir berbetuk `v` terbalik, tanpa ekspresi di matanya.

Mengernyit, "Oya? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Semua disuruh membawa."

Mukuro mengangguk mengerti. "Acara tukar coklat, ya.." gumamnya sebelum berbalik ke Hibari dan mencubit pelan pipi anak itu. "Kufufu. Kau mau membuat coklatnya sendiri, Kyouya?"

Hibari kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak menggembungkan pipi sedikit. "Aku tidak bisa.."

Melihat ekspresi bocah yang menurutnya lucu itu, ia mengambil tindakan cepat menggendong anak itu sebelum mengelus—atau tepatnya mengacak-acak—rambut hitam pekatnya, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Ia sudah biasa mendapat _hadiah_ seperti itu, jadi Mukuro hanya membalasnya dengan senyum—atau lebih ke seringai—dan berjalan ke dapur.

Mendudukkan Hibari di atas meja makan, ia berbalik untuk membuka lemari di kabinet, mengambil coklat hitam batangan dan beberapa alat lainnya yang diperlukan untuk membuat coklat—kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja, di sebelah Hibari duduk.

"Nah, Kyouya—" Menghadap Hibari lagi, "—biar kubantu kau membuatnya. Kufufu.."

Dan dimulailah kegiatan membuat coklat itu. Mulai dari melelehkan coklatnya, lalu mencampurnya dengan susu, memasukkan ke cetakan dan menambah isinya. Sebenarnya, hampir Mukuro saja yang melakukan semuanya, sementara Hibari duduk di atas meja sambil mengamati cuapan Mukuro tentang coklat, tentang dirinya yang mendapat banyak coklat saat masih sekolah, dan _yada yada _lainnya yang membuat ia menguap lebar.

Melirik jam ketika ia menyadari bocah kecilnya itu menguap, Mukuro menyadari ini sudah terlalu larut bagi anak seumuran Hibari untuk tetap terjaga. Ia mencolek(?) pipi Hibari dengan telunjuknya, "Kufufu. Sudah mengantuk, Pangeran Kecil?"

Dipanggil seperti itu membuat mood Hibari rusak, dan tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi. Ia turun dari atas meja lewat kursi, dan melangkah keluar dapur. Sampai Mukuro menariknya, menggedongnya lagi ke dapur.

"Ah—!"

"Tunggu dulu, Kyouya." Ia mendudukkan Hibari ke atas meja lagi. "Kau harus memberi sentuhan terakhir sebelum coklatnya mengeras.. Kufu." Mukuro menyodorkan semangkuk kecil penuh dengan kacang almond dan potongan buah yang dikeringkan.

Tanpa jawaban, Hibari mengambil potongan buah nanas, dan meletakkannya di atas coklat yang masih mengental di dalam cetakan bulat kecil. Dan hal yang sama ia lakukan kepada lima coklat kental lainnya.

Hibari mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Mukuro. "Sudah."

Wajahnya polos, pipinya terlihat lembut seperti marsmallow, dan kedua bola matanya yang besar dengan sudut mata tajam, membuatnya terlihat lebih sipit. Rasanya Mukuro ingin memakan anak itu bulat-bulat. Tapi karena ia bukan kanibal—hanya pedofil—_cough _ia hanya mencubit lagi pipi Hibari sebelum mengecupnya di tempat yang sama.

"Buona notte, Kyouya."

- oOo -

Hari ini Mukuro bilang ada urusan mendadak dari kantornya yang membuat ia harus ke Osaka hari ini juga. _Tte_—sejak kapan Mukuro bekerja? Oh—tentu. Ia mendapat pekerjaan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tolong jangan tanyakan apa pekerjaannya. Yah entahlah, mungkin jabatannya lumayan tinggi hingga harus bertugas ke Osaka—yang tentunya lumayan jauh dari Namimori.

Makanya, Hibari kecil itu kini berada di jok mobil penumpang—yang bukan mobil Mukuro. Tetangganya, Yamamoto Takeshi yang punya kedai sushi itu diminta Mukuro untuk mengantarkan Kyouyanya itu ke sekolah. Karena ia harus berangkat pagi sekali, tentunya tidak akan sempat jika harus mengantar Hibari dulu.

Bukannya tidak suka, walaupun tawa dari orang yang bermarga Yamamoto itu tidak seaneh Mukuro, tetap saja Hibari kesal. Masalahnya, ia terlalu berisik, selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Dan menganggap _deathglare_nya itu lucu.

"Ahahaha.. Jadi kau membuat coklatnya sendiri, Hibari?"

Dijawab anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"Untuk siapa kau memberikannya?" Ia menoleh sedikit pada Hibari sebelum tatapannya kembali beralih ke jalan.

"Untuk..."

...

Sebenarnya Hibari sendiri tidak tahu mau diberikan pada siapa coklat itu. Membawa coklatnya ke sekolah itu hanya—formalitas karena semua murid disuruh Dino-sensei untuk membawa coklat. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki orang yang ia _sayangi_ untuk diberikan coklat.

"..tidak tahu."

"Ahahaha." Yamamoto mengacak-acak rambut Hibari, membuatnya mendapat decak kesal dari bocah SD itu. "Bagaimana kalau diberikan kepadaku?"

Hibari memberungut sambil menepis tangan Yamamoto. "Tidak."

Tawa renyah terdengar di udara, Yamamoto kembali fokus pada jalanan. Ia tinggal tepat di sebelah kediaman Mukuro—dan Hibari. Yamamoto adalah orang baru di sana saat itu, ketika pertamakali Mukuro berkunjung ke kedai sushinya, membawa Hibari kecil yang masih pemalu dan—galak. Menurutnya, Hibari yang sekarang sudah lebih terbuka, walaupun—galaknya tidak berubah, sih.

"Mukuro pasti senang punya adik sepertimu. Ahaha."

Omong-omong, kadang Yamamoto juga bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak mirip. Tapi ia sudah melihat mereka berdua sebagai kakak adik. Yang ternyata—

"Aku bukan adiknya."

"Eh?" Orb coklat lelaki itu bergulir ujung matanya, hanya untuk mendapati Hibari yang bergeming tidak menjawab, memandang ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya, itu karena Hibari sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia untuk Mukuro.

Dan Yamamoto Takeshi; _clueless_.

- oOo -

Namanya Dino Cavallone. Menjadi guru SD sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Padahal ia lulusan sarjana kedokteran, tapi ia memilih untuk menjadi guru SD setelah lamarannya menjadi guru TK ditolak karena terlalu tua. Buh. Padahal ia baru dua puluh empat tahun lho, dan tahun ini dua puluh lima. Lalu, kenapa memilih jadi guru SD? Simpel saja.

Ia suka anak kecil.

PED—

Tunggu, tunggu. Sebelum mengatakan Cavallone adalah seorang pedo, mari bedakan dulu antara pedofillia jenis Mukuro dan pedofillia jenis Dino. Iya, pandangan Dino tentang anak kecil itu berbeda dengan pandangan Mukuro. Kalau digambarkan, pandangan Mukuro tentang anak kecil isinya akan mosaik tidak jelas semua. Sementara Dino, bisa terlihat hamparan padang bunga dan anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran, dengan efek _cling-cling_ silau berkilauan.

Tidak mengerti?

Tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan. Dan heran juga, kenapa gambaran pandangan Mukuro tentang anak kecil isinya mosaik disensor seperti itu sih?

...Ah.

—Lupakan.

Jadi, kembali ke Dino. Ia suka anak kecil, iya. Dan sengaja ditempatkan di kelas satu sampai tiga, karena kepala sekolah mengenal Dino sebagai orang yang ramah pada anak-anak, jadi—betapa beruntungnya Dino bisa mengajar anak-anak di bawah umur sampai dua tahun ini.

Sekarang, Dino dengan senyum _cling-cling_nya berdiri di depan kelas, pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling. Dapat ia lihat semua muridnya nampak bersemangat dengan sebuah bungkus coklat di setiap meja. Setelah mengabsen semua murid—yang ternyata hadir semua, ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Kalian semua sudah siapkan coklatnya?"

"Sudah!"

Adalah jawaban dominan dari semuanya. Yah, beberapa terlihat tidak menjawab, seperti anak nomor absen 18 atau anak yang berambut silver di pojok sana itu. Walaupun terlihat bungkusan coklat di atas mejanya.

"Nah, sekarang, silahkan saling bertukar coklat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "boleh juga kalau ada yang mau memberi padaku. Hehe."

_HIDIH._

Ah tapi ternyata, beberapa murid perempuan terlihat maju ke depan, memberikan coklatnya pada Dino yang kemudian dibalas senyum _cling-cling_nya Dino, membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah beberapa anak perempuan itu.

Kecil-kecil seleranya om-om.

Guru dengan rambut pirang yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah itu kembali menggulirkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Memandangi semangatnya anak-anak umur tujuh tahun itu bertukar coklat. Ada beberapa yang pemalu memberikannya, ada yang membagikan satu coklat untuk satu orang, ada yang kerepotan menolak pemberian coklat, ada juga yang—

—duduk diam tanpa mempedulikan siapapun.

Sedikit mengangkat alisnya, Dino mengamati anak itu untuk beberapa menit. Dan—yah, yang dimaksud hanya duduk di mejanya—dengan coklat yang tak tersentuh di atas meja—dan menolak pemberian coklat dari orang lain. Hibari Kyouya, absen 18. Anak yang penyendiri, dan galak menurut Dino. Tidak mau mendengar siapapun, bahkan sepertinya ia saja sebagai wali kelasnya tidak dianggap.

Dino memasang pose _oTL_.

Mendekati meja anak berambut hitam itu, ia berdeham. "Ah, tidak bertukar coklat pada siapapun, Kyouya?"

Sedetik setelahnya—

Selamat, Dino Cavallone! Anda memenangkan hadiah _deathglare_ spesial hari Valentine dari Hibari Kyouya atas tuduhan memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa izin, sok akrab dengan bertanya-tanya urusannya dan tersenyum di hadapannya seperti mengabaikan tatapan _'pergi-dari-sini'_ nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

_Aw, sakit._

Kalau digambarkan, mungkin sudah ada pisau menusuk menembus punggung Dino ketika Hibari kecil melontarkan kata itu dari mulutnya. Di kalimatnya itu seakan ada kata-kata; _'Memangnya kau siapa?'_ begitu.

Tapi, Dino sudah terbiasa menghadapi jenis seperti Hibari begini. Keberadaannya sebagai guru yang tidak dianggap oleh Hibari sudah makanan sehari-harinya. Jadi, dalam situasi seperti ini, lanjutkan pembicaraan dan tersenyumlah. Kira-kira begitulah motto(?) Dino saat menghadapi bocah itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau berikan coklatnya padaku saja?"

Nyengir kuda.

Mengernyit, jujur saja, Hibari kurang suka cengiran gurunya yang seperti kuda(?) itu. Tidak kalah abnormalnya dengan tawa Mukuro. Tapi ia mengangkat bungkusan coklatnya ke udara, mengayunkannya di tangannya. "Ambil saja, lagipula aku tidak b—"

_"Karena itu hari kasih sayang, maka biasanya orang-orang saling menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Kufufufu.. Dengan bercin__—uhuk, maksudku, dengan memberi coklat pada orang yang disayangi. Kufufu.."_

Bungkusan itu ditarik lagi.

"—_memberi coklat pada orang yang disayangi. Kufufu.."_

Dino yang baru akan mengambil coklatnya memandang heran ketika melihat muridnya itu memasukkan coklatnya lagi ke dalam tas, kemudian memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa diambi—"

"Apa? Tidak ada coklat buat _Sensei_." Dengan nada dingin, lalu membuang wajahnya dari Dino, dan beranjak keluar kelas.

_Fyuuuuuuu~_

Dino; luka _luka __**luka**_ yang dirasakan~

Berasa ada pisau yang menusuknya lagi di belakang. Ditambah benda berbentuk hati kasat mata yang retak di atas kepalanya.

Dino jongkok di pojokan dengan awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

Hibari Kyouya, absen 18. Murid terdingin yang pernah ia temui sepanjang dua tahun mengajar di SD Namimori ini.

Pulangnya, Dino terpikir untuk ke toko buku mencari buku _'Cara Menangani Murid Galak' _keluaran terbaru kalau ada.

- oOo -

Ia mau ada yang menjelaskan kenapa ada makhluk dengan model rambut tak kalah abnormal dari Mukuro yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tatami dengan nistanya, sambil memindah-mindah channel televisi seenaknya, dengan bungkus kosong makanan ringan berantakan di sekitarnya.

Hibari kecil memasang tampang _wtf_ ketika menemui pemandangan macam itu saat melangkah masuk ke ruang televisi. Dan parahnya lagi, biskuit Chocobo yang merupakan makanan favorit Hibari itu, tampak tergeletak di lantai—tinggal bungkusnya saja.

Lekuk kemarahan kasat mata muncul di kepalanya.

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruang televisi, tepat di belakang orang yang berbaring dengan siku menumpu kepala sambil menghadap ke televisi, memunggunginya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hibari menendang—iya, menendang—kepala makhluk itu, tanpa peduli sopan santun padanya yang jauh lebih tua—

"HOI!"

Berbalik dan bangkit duduk sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia mendapati sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang memandang kesal padanya. Alisnya yang barusan mengerut karena kesal kepalanya ditendang sembarangan, kini terangkat lagi ke atas. Bibirnya melekukkan bentuk seringai yang mirip seringai milik Mukuro.

"Oya oya. Kepala mangkuk sudah pulang, eh?"

_DUAKH_

Tendangan lagi di dadanya.

Meringis, "Kau—tidak bisa tidak main kasar, hm?"

Yang berambut biru dengan model mirip Mukuro hanya saja ditambah poni dan tidak panjang itu menangkap tubuh kecil Hibari, mendorongnya ke atas tatami sampai anak itu jatuh terlentang, dan ia berada di atasnya.

"Nufufu.. Mau kuberi hukuman, hm?" Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua lengan Hibari yang lebih kecil, mengunci pergerakannya. "Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas, ya.."

Ia menjilat bibirnya.

Serentak Hibari merinding.

Bocah berambut hitam itu kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat kakinya, menendangkannya pada daerah diantara kedua paha lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu, membuat yang bersangkutan menggelundung ke pinggir dan mengerang kesakitan, memegangi daerahnya yang sakit itu.

Karena tendangan Hibari bisa dibilang lumayan keras, lho.

"N..Nufu.. Awas kau, bocah—"

"Kenapa kau di sini, Anguria?"

Yang barusan ditendang mengedipkan matanya ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang tidak ia terima itu disebutkan Hibari. "Hei! Aku juga punya nama, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade. Apa-apaan Anguria itu? N..Nufufu.." protesnya sambil kembali duduk, merapihkan poninya.

"Tidak peduli. Kenapa kau di sini?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Mendecak sebal, yang bernama Spade itu berkata, "Mukuro akan pulang larut. Aku disuruh ke sini untuk menjaga_ Burung Kecil Manis_nya." Dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimat.

Mengabaikan panggilan menjijikkan tadi, Hibari duduk di atas tatami, kakinya masuk ke dalam _kotatsu_ sebelum mengambil kue beras di atas meja. "Hn.."

Daemon Spade, Hibari sudah sering bertemu orang itu beberapa kali. Ia adalah sepupu Mukuro, kakaknya gadis yang bernama Nagi waktu itu. Entah kenapa, pikir Hibari, semua relasi Mukuro memiliki gaya rambut yang tidak jauh berbeda. Ada _pucuk_ nanasnya di atas sana. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu peduli sih, hanya heran saja.

Dan soal orang bernama Daemon Spade ini, entah kenapa ia kurang suka. Lebih menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan daripada Mukuro. Apalagi ketawanya itu yang tak kalah aneh. Lebih lagi, orang itu suka mengusilinya, membuatnya kesal.

Di saat-saat terpaksa harus berada dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dengan orang ini, yang lebih baik dilakukan adalah diam dan mengabaikannya kalau tidak mau menghabiskan tenanga untuk ribut dengan yang dimaksud. Sayangnya, yang dimaksud itu tidak berpikir demikian, ia senang mengganggu Hibari dan membuatnya kesal.

Seperti sekarang ini, duduk mendekat ke sebelahnya dan mengambil kue beras dari tangan Hibari.

"Nufufu~"

_Hibari tension meter : 10 %_

Masih aman, Hibari hanya mendelik dan mengambil kue lagi dari toples di tengah meja, fokusnya kembali ke acara hewan di televisi.

Tidak menyerah, Spade mengambil remote, memindahkannya ke acara lawak.

_Hibari tension meter : 25 %_

Belum terlalu tinggi. Hibari mengambil remotenya lagi, kembali ke channel hewan, menaruh remotenya jauh dari jangkauan Spade.

Tidak menyerah juga, Spade mencubit pipi Hibari.

_Hibari tension meter : 35 %_

Masih belum tinggi sekali, Hibari menepis tangan Spade darinya, kembali berkonsentrasi menonton siaran televisi yang menampilkan acara kejar-kejaran singa menerkam rusa.

Spade mendengus kesal. Entah perasaannya saja atau Hibari hari ini lebih sabar dari biasanya. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu ia mengusilinya dengan mengambil ramen cup yang sedang Hibari makan, ia berakhir dengan tumpahan ramen panas di atas kepalanya. Ia menyerah, bosan dengan Hibari yang tidak marah juga.

"Kau sekarang sabar karena sedang menunggu Mukuro pulang, ya. Haah tidak seru." ujarnya asal-asalan. Yang ternyata—

—membuat Hibari terbatuk, tersedak kue beras yang sedang ia makan.

Sedetik kemudian, Spade menyeringai.

"Oya oya~ Ternyata aku benar, eh? Nufufufu.." Menumpu tangannya di atas meja sambil melirik nakal pada Hibari, ia melanjutkan, "..kau mau memberinya coklat Valentine tidak? Mukuro suka coklat, lho."

Hibari batuk.

"N—Nuhahaaha! Tepat sasaran, tepat sasaran.." Dengan nada kekanakan, mengacak-acak rambut hitam Hibari. Mengabaikan Hibari yang menggerutu kesal, ia melirik pada jam. "Mukuro seharusnya pulang jam sembilan nanti."

Hibari diam-diam melirik pada jam juga. Lalu kembali beralih ke televisi, mengunyah kue berasnya.

"Nufufu.. Aku yakin Mukuro juga ada sesuatu yang mau diberikan untukmu~" cuapnya sambil menoleh pada Hibari—yang kemudian membuatnya melebarkan seringai ketika tahu anak itu juga menatap balik padanya. Sorot mata anak itu seakan mengatakan—

_'Benarkah?'_

- oOo -

"Aku pu—"

Matanya sedikit melebar mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya; Kyouyanya yang tertidur pulas dengan paha Spade sebagai bantalnya.

"—lang?"

Menyeringai, "Oya, selamat datang. Nufufu.."

Mukuro memandang tajam sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. "Daemon.." Suaranya terdengar gelap. "..kau...itu Kyou—"

Kalimatnya terhenti melihat gestur tangan Spade yang disilangkan. Ia menggeleng, "Nufu.. Tenang saja, ia hanya tidur, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya kok."

Menghela nafas lega dan melepas dasinya, Mukuro ikut duduk di sebelah Spade lalu mengangkat Hibari ke pangkuannya.

"Kau terlalu posesif, Mukuro." Terdengar helaan nafas dari ia yang lebih tua. "Ia hanya terlalu lelah menunggumu pulang. Katanya jam 9, hm?"

Melirik pada jam, ia mendapati jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Telat satu jam dari yang seharusnya. Yah—mau apa lagi, jarak dari Namimori ke Osaka tidaklah dekat. Tidak mungkin untuk datang pada waktunya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang." Spade beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya. "Alaude akan marah padaku, haaa..."

Dan suara pintu depan ditutup terdengar.

Memastikan Spade sudah pergi, Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya, bersandar di pundaknya. Ia baru saja akan mengelus punggung anak itu ketika menyadari yang bersangkutan menegakkan tubuhnya—terbangun dari tidurnya.

"...Ng."

Tersenyum, "Ssh. Tidur lagi, Kyouya." bisiknya, seraya mendorong pelan kepala bocah itu untuk bersandar ke pundaknya lagi. Yang sayangnya, dibalas gelengan kepala dari Hibari.

"...Nanti."

"Ah, ini sudah larut, Kyouya. Kau sekolah besok, bukan?" Mukuro beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menggendong Hibari ke kamarnya.

"Belum mengantuk.."

Ia hanya mengulur waktu—

"Oya? Matamu sudah terlihat lelah. Kufufu.."

—agar hari ini tidak cepat berakhir.

_"Nufufu.. Aku yakin Mukuro juga ada sesuatu yang mau diberikan untukmu~" _

Sejujurnya, hati kecilnya masih menunggu untuk 'sesuatu' itu. Oh? Jadi Hibari sebenarnya mengharapkan coklat dari Mukuro, eh? Bukan? Pembohong, kalo begitu. Ia ingin. Tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang menolaknya. Dan karena ia masih anak kecil yang polos, yah—ia tidak bisa memilih yang mana. Antara ingin dan tidak.

Walaupun sebenarnya, coklat bukan makanan kesukaannya.

Menidurkan Hibari di atas kasurnya, Mukuro menarikkan selimut bercorak awannya sampai leher anak itu. "Hmm.. Oyasumi, Kyouya." Ia mengecup lembut dahi Hibari sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar itu, mematikan lampunya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Melangkah ke kamarnya, ia baru saja menyalakan lampu, dan sesuatu yang mencolok terlihat di atas tempat tidurnya. Mendekat ke arah objek itu, bibirnya membentuk lekuk senyum di ujung ketika menyadari apa objek yang ia pegang tersebut.

Bungkusan coklat yang Hibari bawa untuk ke sekolah.

"Kufufu.. Manisnya Kyouya~" Ia membuka bungkusan itu, mengambil sebuah coklat dari dalam. Coklat berisikan potongan nanas—yang Hibari masukkan sendiri ke dalamnya.

Mukuro terlihat duduk di ujung kasur—dengan rambut terurai dan kancing kemeja terbuka semua—sambil memakan coklatnya, menyeringai tidak jelas memandangi coklat siap makan di tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka Kyouyanya akan memberikan coklat tersebut padanya. Yah—walaupun ia sendiri yang buat, Hibari hanya memasukkan potongan nanasnya saja.

"Ah—"

Tersadar sesuatu, Mukuro?

"Kufufu..."

Diakhiri seringai, Mukuro berjalan keluar kamarnya dan membuka pelan pintu kamar Hibari. Mendapati sosok mungilnya yang sudah terlelap di balik selimut. Mengulum coklat yang tadi ia pegang, Mukuro berjalan mendekat, memandangi wajah polos anak itu ketika tertidur.

Ia mendekatkan mukanya pada Hibari. Untuk beberapa detik terdiam pada posisi yang sama. Sedikit—ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Berpikir apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat bagi Hibari. Tapi—

"Kufufu.."

—pada akhirnya ia merapatkan jarak antara bibir mereka. Menyisipkan rasa manis coklat di dalam mulutnya pada Hibari. Tiga detik, diakhiri sapuan singkat lidahnya di permukaan bibir mungil anak itu. Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya lagi, mengusap lembut rambut hitam pekat Hibari dari dahinya sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

"_Buonna valentino, Passerotto Mio_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan kedua iris biru pucatnya. Hibari terbangun dengan merasakan sesuatu yang manis di mulutnya. Entah, seperti—coklat. Tapi seingatnya, ia tidak memakan coklat tadi malam. Dan sejak kapan kue beras rasanya semanis ini? Mengangkat bahunya, ia mengabaikan tentang ini—sampai ia mendapati sebatang coklat dengan bungkus merah di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Satu hal yang ia pikirkan ketika meraih coklat itu ke tangannya adalah;

Valentine pertamanya cukup manis.

* * *

- **Owari ze** -

* * *

...Krik?

Astaga saya sudah menistakan anak umur 8 tahun dengan menulis adegan kisunya! OAO semi-french(?) kisu lagi! _*headdesk*_ *_ditonfa TYL!18*_

Adjkfhsdk ga nahan cough cough. Salahin Mukuro kenapa dia mesum, huh [-( #eh

Yak, _buonna valentino_ lagi, Milady XDD

Maaf kalo misalnya terlalu gaje ato apa(?) QAQ;;;; Saya kerja rodi seminggu tiga fanfic ORZ;; Mana besok ada ulangan akuntansi #YATERUS

Jaaa, daripada lama-lama, **review**? ;DDD _*kedap kedip ganteng* *dicolok fullo*_


End file.
